With the development of technology, various types of voice software, such as QQ voice, WeChat and YY voice are developed. Specifically, a mode for realizing voice recording is generally to find out an icon corresponding to voice software, then double-click or click the voice software icon and finally click a voice recording button.
The inventor finds at least found the following issues in the conventional technology.
In the conventional technology, in order to enable an electronic device to enter into a voice record state, it is necessary to firstly find an icon corresponding to voice software implementing a voice recording function, then double-click or click the icon corresponding to the voice software to open the voice software by a finger, a touch-control pen or a physical key, and then click a voice recording button. However, there is a large amount of applications in a current electronic device, thus the icon corresponding to the voice software may be found after turning several pages, resulting in a complicate operation and a bad user experience. Therefore, there is the technical issue that the operation for entering into a voice record state is complicated in the electronic device in the conventional technology.